


A Jog In The Park

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: From the Police Academy to the actual Police Department [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Connor is in police academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, For the first time wow, Gay Sex, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Some Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor goes for a jog in the park and finds a lost dog.He takes him home and desperately looks for that good boy's owner.Finds him.Great, it's done then.So how did things go from "H-Hey, you must be Hank" to "My parents won't be home until 4"?





	A Jog In The Park

Connor had gone for a jog in the park in the afternoon. It was his day off, but he wasn't about to slack off. He was almost graduating from the police academy and would soon be a detective, so he needed to stay in shape. Autumn afternoons were always so pleasing. The sun rays were warm on his skin despite the time of the year. The yellow and brown leaves on the ground were just as pleasing to see. It was a bit cold already, so there weren't many people around. And he was almost done too. A soft breeze blew and he slowed down his pace, eventually stopping. He leaned forward, catching his breath, hands on his firm thighs.

"God... This feels so good..." He let out, breathless, feeling the adrenaline fuel his muscles. He straightened up and started walking again. He heard a loud bark and looked ahead, spotting a dog. Quite a huge one, actually. A Saint Bernard, if he wasn't mistaken. Connor loved dogs.

 _Oh, my dog,_ he thought, picking up his pace and approaching the dog. That's when he realized the dog had a collar around his neck and a leash. Actually, he was dragging the leash around, no owner to be seen. Connor knelt beside him and slowly reached out a hand, landing it on the dog's back, caressing him.

"You okay, boy?" He asked, knowing fully well he wouldn't get a reply. The dog just barked and Connor moved both hands to the large neck, ruffling the fur there. The dog seemed to relish the feeling. "Oh, you're such a good boy, aren't you? Where's your owner, buddy, hm?" He asked, taking another look around, kind of expecting someone to be running in their direction. But no one was coming. And no voice was heard, so no one was calling out for the dog as well.

He frowned and stood up, grabbing the leash. Well, it really seemed like the dog had ran away from a walk or something.

"Let's take a walk, hopefully we'll find your owner, baby." Connor said, cheerfully.

And so they went on that walk. A rather fruitless one, because Connor didn't come across the owner. He asked several people if they knew the dog or who he might belong to, unsuccessfully. It was almost night after thirty minutes and the temperature had dropped significantly. 

"Well, I'll take you home with me and tomorrow we'll resume the search. I'll go around the city and... Well, we'll find them." Connor said, starting to head home with the dog.

* * *

 

His parents helped him with the posters and said they too would help him handing them around the city. They were charmed by the dog and Connor wanted to give him a name, but his mom told him maybe it wasn't such a good idea for now.

"If we can't find his owner and he stays with us, then fine. I'll help you pick one myself." She said, winking and stroking the dog's fur as well. He smiled and nodded his acceptance.

Said and done, the next day the three of them and the dog went around the city, putting up posters in areas with visibility. They spent the morning doing this, making sure the whole city was covered.

"Now we wait." Connor told his new four-legged friend, once they were home. He filled up the bowl for the dog and watched him eat with satisfaction.

They didn't receive any calls regarding the missing animal for three days. Connor felt bad. Despite liking to have the dog around, he knew the animal missed his owner, so he really wanted to find whoever he belonged to fast. He reassured the dog every night, before getting in bed. The Saint Bernard slept by the bed, like a guardian.

On the fourth day, though, Connor's father came home and informed his son that he'd gotten a call from Sumo's - _a name, finally!_ \- owner that day and that the man would come pick him up some time during the following day. 

"Okay, I'm gonna be around all day, wasn't planning on going anywhere." Connor said. Actually, he had a date with a guy from the police academy, but he would put it off for this in a blink. "See, Sumo? You're going back to your owner tomorrow, buddy!" He said, caressing the dog, earning a friendly bark.

And so the next day came and Connor decided he wanted to be up early, so he got out of bed around 10 - which was pretty early compared to the rest of his days off. He went straight downstairs, not even bothering to put on a shirt, the gray sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Sumo followed him to the kitchen, wiggling his tail cheerfully.

"Some biscuits for my buddy Sumo..." Connor said, putting the food into the bowl. "... and some toast for me, how's that?"

He proceeded to make breakfast for himself and eat it, sitting at the counter. He was halfway through his second toast when the doorbell rang. Sumo barked loudly and ran towards the door.

"Oh, that must be your owner, buddy." He said, standing up from the stool and going to get the door. He opened it and he felt like he had forgotten how to be a normal person altogether. His father had told him that he'd spoken to a man on the phone, so Connor knew as much. But this... _This_ was not a man. This was Connor's fantasies combined. This was a walking wet dream straight out of Connor's head.

He gave said man a quick once-over, taking in the tall, wide build of him, the chin long gray hair and the beard. Then his eyes locked with the man's clear blue ones and that was the biggest mistake of his life thus far.

"H-Hey. You must be..." He started, trying to get his thoughts together. He snapped his fingers. "Hank. You're Hank, right ?" He wanted to kick himself. Dumbass.

"Hey. Yeah, that's me. Hey, buddy." Hank smiled and knelt, to give his attention to Sumo, who seemed to want to take him down. "Easy, boy, I'm here now." He said against the dog's neck, caressing it vigorously, just the way he knew Sumo liked it.

Connor just stared, feeling his heart melt at the display of affection. He also felt a pang of sadness in his chest, since he knew Sumo would be leaving. He liked having the dog around. But well, at least he'd be going back to his owner and that was all that mattered.

"You wanna get in? I was just having breakfast, maybe you want some? Or something to drink?" He offered, not quite sure of what to do.

The man looked up at him and stood.

"I don't wanna bother, but thank you."

"It's not a bother." Connor denied, maybe a tad too fast, he realized.

Hank was about to politely decline again but Sumo disappeared into the house.

"Yap, I think that's a yes. Come on in." Connor said, smiling and stepping aside to let the man in. Hank walked into the place and looked around.

"It's a nice place your parents have here..." Hank commented, trailing off at the end, now looking at Connor as he closed the door. He was hoping the brunette would give him a name.

Connor turned to face Hank and saw him staring back at him.

"Oh. Sorry, it's Connor. And yes, it's a very nice place. Hope I can have one like this someday. Well, maybe smaller." He said and pointed at the kitchen. "There's the kitchen. I'm gonna go up to my room and put something on. Make yourself at home."

And without waiting for a reply, he went upstairs.

Hank saw him leaving and then went to the kitchen. His mouth was dry. _Very_ dry. And he was thirsty, as were his eyes. 

_What the hell was that,_ he asked himself, folding his arms. He'd spoken with a man on the phone. He had been expecting to meet the man, not his... Adonis of a son. Hank could feel the guilt pooling in his belly.  What he'd felt when that front door had opened and revealed that young man in nothing but pants... Had been wrong and he knew it.   
_  
The kid ain't a day over twenty-five, fucking stop being like that, _he scolded himself, as if staring was a sin. He ran a hand over his hair and looked at Sumo, who was lying down by his bowl.

"They really took care of ya, didn't they?" He let out, pleased. To that came Connor's answer.

"A pleasure. He's such a nice boy. And I love dogs." He said, smiling brightly. “Toast and coffee okay?”

Hank looked over at him, not surprised to see him wearing a hoodie, but disappointed, nevertheless. It was a Detroit Police Academy gray hoodie. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure.” Hank's lips turned up in an amused smirk. “Detroit Police Academy?” 

“Yap. You better obey the law, citizen, or I might have to arrest you." Connor said, playfully, as he served some coffee and put two slices of bread in the toaster. 

Hank chuckled at that and approached Connor.

"Well, Connor. I'm the Lieutenant." He said, raising his eyebrows. Connor almost choked on his juice.

"You're kidding.” He said plainly after pulling himself together, looking for a change in Hank's expression that would give him away, but the man didn't falter. “You're serious. You're Anderson?"

"The one and only." He said, shrugging, but feeling pride swell inside of him. He liked it that Connor seemed impressed.

"Well, it seems Lieutenant Anderson has the best dog in the world. Did not see that coming." The young man said, finishing his breakfast. The toaster beeped and he removed the toasts, placing them on a plate in front of Hank, together with the butter and the jam.

“Thanks.”  The older man said, helping himself.

They remained sitting in silence for a while, with Connor stealing glances at Hank, thinking he was so discreet the man wouldn't notice. At some point, his phone rang. He woke up from his trance and answered the call.

“Hey, Jake. No, I can't. I really can't make it today. Sorry. Something came up. Yeah, sure… We’ll just go out some other day. Yeah, see you.” He chatted briefly and then put the phone away, his cheeks slightly tinted.

Hank had pretended to not care, but he had listened to every word very carefully. Interesting, he'd say. He wasn't reading too into it, of course.

“I'm sorry for showing up like this.” Anderson said, taking a sip of his coffee. There were just crumbs on his plate now.

“Oh, no, don't be. It's okay.”

“It seems you had to cancel your plans because of it.”

“It was a date but… It's not important.”

“Oh. Well, I'm going now, so surely you have time?”

“Not interested.” Connor said, finally looking Hank in the eyes again. Then he blinked and looked away. What was he doing? _I can't do things like this. He's probably married or something._

“Thank you for taking care of Sumo these days. I'm grateful he ended up being found by you.” Hank said, standing up from the stool.

“I wanted to ask how he went missing. I couldn’t come up with a plausible explanation.”

Hank shrugged and smiled.

“I was walking him and on my way home I had to get in the supermarket to buy something. It was really quick, so I left him outside tied up. I avoid doing it, but the few times I did it, this never happened. A child must have set him loose or something. Important thing is he found you.”

Connor chuckled and pulled his hair back, that loose strand on his forehead was starting to piss him off.

“As am I. I really loved having him around.”

“See, Sumo? You managed to find the hottest soon-to-be cop in Detroit.” Hank said, putting the leash on the dog. Connor managed to not choke on his own spit but couldn't avoid the blush quickly spreading on his cheeks. The older man looked at the young man and winked.

That right there had been flirtation.

_He honest to God flirted. Fuck me._

“Lieutenant Anderson… You can't say and do things like that.” Connor said, a hand covering his mouth and cheeks.

Hank didn't say anything. He just felt the tension between them. It was so heavy he could choke in it. This was crazy. He didn't even know the kid!

Eventually, he motioned for Sumo to get going. He had to leave now, before he did something he would end up regretting. And he was doing well.

Until he _wasn't_.

Until Connor opened his pretty mouth and put those words out.

And Hank knew an invitation when he saw one.

“My parents won't be home until after 4.”

Anderson let go of the leash and launched a hand in Connor's direction, yanking on his hoodie and throwing him against the nearest wall. The brunette was surprised but didn't waste any time in bringing his hand up to the back of Hank's neck, pulling him closer, sealing their lips together. None of them waited for a formal invitation to open up their mouths and explore one another's. Their bodies pressed, seeking contact, purely fueled by desire.

“Fuck, Connor… Why'd you have to go and open the door like that?” Hank asked when they parted their lips to breath, before biting Connor's bottom lip and sucking on it. Those lips were fucking tasty on top of being damn kissable. The young man licked Hank's lips.

“Why do you have to be a walking wet dream of mine?” He asked too, arching an eyebrow and pulling the man out of the kitchen with him.

They wasted no time along the way and soon they were both naked on Connor's bed. The brunette's eyes landed on Hank's cock as soon as the man removed his boxers. He felt himself leak at the sight, his own cock twitching, getting even harder and hurting. His mouth watered.

“Hank… Sit here, I gotta put that in my mouth.”

The older man tugged on the brown strands, pulling them not too gently.

“You have a dirty fucking mouth on you, don't you, Connor? How badly do you want it?” Another tug.

“I'm begging you here, Hank… Fuck, please, please…”

Hank seemed satisfied with that because he sat on the bed and offered his cock to Connor, rubbing the tip against his lips.

“Open up, baby. Show me how good you are.”

And Connor didn't waste any more time, so he opened his mouth and _swallowed_ Hank's cock as if gag reflex wasn't a problem at all. It probably didn't even exist in his dictionary.

Anderson threw his head back and let a growl out of his mouth, his hips starting to move on their own accord. The hand on Connor's head held it down, so that the man could fuck his throat. The other was griping the sheets tightly, trying to let some accumulated energy out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He repeated like a mantra, moving his hips faster now, as he felt his orgasm draw closer.

Connor bobbed his head when the hold on his head relaxed. He came all the way up and sucked the head, licked it, kissed it, before looking at Hank - actually looking him in the eyes with such fire in his own - and going down on that cock again, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. He heard Hank's breathing become more erratic and then the next thing he knew it was a hot white mess in his mouth, but the next second it wasn't.

“Show it…” Came Hank's command, as the man recovered his breath. Connor let go of the cock and opened up his mouth for Hank, showing how empty it was. “You're such a good boy…”

“I like to please.” He whispered before sitting on Hank's lap, straddling him, his arms now wrapped around the older man's neck. They kissed slowly, both of them still recovering. Hank brought a hand to Connor's neglected cock and felt the hot wet mess the boy was in.

“You're leaking so much… What can I do for you?”

Connor moaned and rolled his hips.

“Get it up again and bury yourself deep in my ass, daddy…” He whispered, kissing Hank's cheek and then trailing down his neck, sucking there, hoping to produce a hickey. He wanted to leave a mark there. Oh, so badly. Hank's hand caressed his hair.

“I don't need to be told twice, boy. Lay down, I'm gonna take good care of you.” He whispered against Connor's ear, causing the young man to shiver, his skin to crawl. Connor found Hank's rich and deep voice to be a massive turn-on.

“The lube is on the first drawer… Hurry, I fucking need you…” He said, lying down on his back, his legs spread. Hank's dark blue eyes hungrily stared at the display and the man didn't really need much more to get there. He grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers, warming it up a little before taking his hand to the middle of Connor's legs.

He worked his fingers there while his mouth did all sort of things to those rosy nipples and pale skin. Red marks that would be purple the next day. He relished that prospect.

“How do you want me to take you, baby boy?” Came Hank's voice. His lips were dangerously close to Connor's cock. Connor, who was desperately moving his hips as he tried to get Hank's mouth to touch his cock, unsuccessfully.

“Hard, daddy… Just get that cock in me, please, I don't care how!”

That was very clear, Hank got the message. He grinned and kissed the boy's inner thighs, before getting ready in the middle of Connor's legs.

“I'll go like this…  This way I can… see your beautiful face contort in pleasure as I… fuck you into oblivion, Connor…” Hank let out in a restrained breath as he sank into Connor's body, his hungry hole swallowing him whole. “Ah, fuck… Fuck, you're so…”

The brunette spread his legs wider and reached for his cock, only to have his hand swatted away by Hank's.

“Untouched … You're gonna cum… untouched.”

That tone was final and left no room for argument. Not that Connor would, anyway. All he needed was Hank's cock in his ass. He arched his back and moved his hips, moving them against Andersons, feeling the man go deeper in him. His eyes rolled in the eye sockets and he bit his lip. A loud moan came out when Hank's strong hands grabbed his thighs firmly and raised him, his legs now on the man shoulders as he sank deeper. Blue eyes were trained on his face, taking in every single expression he made.

“Ah, ah, ah… Connor, you feel so fucking good…” Hank's mouth came down and they kissed again, their tongues twisting in the middle.

“I'm so close, daddy, so… so close… Ah!” Connor's arms tightened around the older man's neck, just as he did around Hank's cock.

“Geez, Connor… You can't… Ah, fuck it…” Hank came as hard as Connor, as deep as he could inside him, not wanting any of it to come out any time soon. He sank his teeth into Connor's shoulder, so hard it would bruise for sure, so hard it elicited a cry from the brunette.

“Ah! Fuck, Hank…” The boy let out, closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow, his chest moving rapidly as he tried to compensate. He was a wreck. Marks on his body, his usually neat hair all sweaty and messy, his abdomen dirty with his own cum. Hank was over him, his hands supporting his weight. His eyes ran down Connor's body, taking in the delicious view beneath him. Connor had looked delectable before, but now… Now he looked even more gorgeous. Perfect.

Eventually, he collapsed over the younger man and they both stayed like that for only God knows how long.

Surely work could wait.

Shower came next and it proved to be a harder task than they had both anticipated. They still managed to pull through without giving in to their own desire. There was a lot of staring and kissing involved, nevertheless.

Once downstairs, Hank grabbed Sumo's leash for the second time and Connor took them both to the door.

“Thanks again, Connor. For taking care of him.”

“My pleasure. Would do it again.” He said, smiling genuinely. He petted the dog's head. “I'll miss you. Your owner now knows where I live and so do you, so… Maybe you guys can come on a walk to the neighborhood one of these days.”

“I wouldn't be too surprised if that happened, Connor. Well, I expect to see you at the police station.” Hank winked.

“Rest assured, Lieutenant.”

And like that, they parted ways. For the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> I wanted to write something smaller than usual, so here it is.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, it's always a joy!  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also, this was posted as a part of a series because depending on the feedback I get I may write the continuation to this ;)


End file.
